nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Charming
is the one hundred and eleventh chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Overview Seishirō and Paula find a jar with candies. Recognizing the jar placed in an odd place in the mansion like previous objects that have caused trouble, Seishirō warns Paula to not take any of the candies. However, Paula takes one anyway, and she becomes attracted to Seishirō. Seishirō reads the note attached to the candy, revealed to be the "Gummy Shaped Love Candy," which states that the person who ingested it will fall in love with the first person seen. She protects the jar to prevent any more victims but Chitoge, Kosaki, and Marika swallow the candy. While Chitoge and Kosaki both became attracted to Seishirō, Marika's head collides against each other which showing no effect. Raku Ichijō later asks Seishirō if the candy he found was hers. She takes the candy but accidentally swallows it after Chitoge bumped to her. She hides from Raku but to no avail. She then collides against some boxes. Raku takes her to the school doctor, which she later hugs Raku from the back. Seishirō gets a message from Claude about the drug, making Raku wonder about what Claude is talking about. Seishirō tells Raku to forget everything. Plot Seishirō is back home wondering if there is something to do. She tells Paula that tomorrow is a special attendance day which she tells Seishirō that she already knows it. They then see a jar with candies on a cart, which Paula decided to take them. Seishirō noticed that something isn't right and warns Paula about it explaining what she have been through in the mansion. Although Seishirō warns Paula not to touch it, Paula still brings it to school the next day. Paula takes in the candy and sees Seishirō. Seishirō is still waiting for Claude to reply about the candies. Paula then rushes to Seishirō, asking Seishirō to pat her head. She then sees the jar of candies that she forbid Paula to take, which she asks her if she took a candy from that jar. Seishirō knew that the jar is trouble which she sees a note describing what the candies in the jar are. Seishirō reads that it is a love drug known as "Gummy Shaped Love Candy" that has been produced by the Bee Hive Manufacture Team. Seishirō notices that there is no clue on how to stop the drug. Knowing this, she attempts to call Claude about it, but to no avail. Seishirō then protects the jar to prevent more victims. After a short romp, Seishirō hits the jar of the candy which Chitoge took one of it which she is acting the same as Paula. Marika takes also one of the candy which she seems to be in a fight with her mind. Kosaki then takes one of the candies which she also acts very strange towards Seishirō. Raku then arrives asking if the candy that he have found is hers, which she takes it from her hand which Chitoge bumped to Seishirō which Seishirō swallowed the candy. Her first look is to Raku which she is trying to run away from. She then hides but Raku finds her, causing her to run away again until she collides into some boxes. Raku brings her to the school doctor's room, which later Seishirō hugs Raku out of a sudden. She then gets a call from Claude which he tells Seishirō about the drug, including the fact that the drug wears off after ten minutes max. Raku wonders about what love drug Claude is explaining, which Seishirō yells at Raku to forget anything. Chapter notes Character revelations * Paula is a person who oversleeps a lot. * Marika is mentally strong, knowing that she took the candy that is produced by Bee Hive causing the one they see they will fall in love with. She saw Seishirō but didn't fall in love with her. Characters *Seishirō Tsugumi *Paula McCoy *Chitoge Kirisaki *Marika Tachibana *Kosaki Onodera *Raku Ichijō *Claude (phone call) Trivia * The chapter title "Charming" is written in katakana while it actually originated from kanji, which is "惚れ惚れ" which also means "Charming". Category:Chapters